1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to hydromagnetic devices and particularly to water conditioning devices which inhibit the formation of mineral scale on surfaces of a water circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic field effects have previously been used in attempts to soften the scale-forming properties of water at least as early as 1865. Parry, in U.S. Pat. No. 50,773, describes the "conditioning" of water with a device employing a magnet. Early water conditioning devices and even those devices proposed up until approximately a dozen years ago have usually had little effect on corrosion of water-carrying pipes or other steel surfaces, scale formation on such surfaces being typically unaffected by prior devices until that time. A truly effective hydromagnetic device was described by Shalhoob et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,092, this device having been proven in wide commercial use since its introduction into the marketplace over ten years ago. Shalhoob et al describe a coaxial hydromagnetic device in their patent, the device comprising magnets mounted within a non-ferrous receptacle and separated therein by plastic spacers. Respective adjacent poles of the magnets of Shalhoobeet al are of like polarity. The Shalhoob et al device is supported within a water feed line within an outer tubular envelope formed of a non-ferrous material. The envelope of Shalhoob et al is provided with a number of spaced annular constrictions disposed in relation to the magnetic elements such that the flow of liquid through the device is increased in areas of substantial magnetic flux. Prior to the development of Shalhoob et al, water conditioning apparatus had been described by Sanderson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,807, the Sanderson device including axially aligned magnetic structures wherein like poles are disposed in contiguous relation. Similarly, Kottmeier, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,660, discloses a device for treating water with a magnetic field, the device including a plurality of magnets arranged axially with like poles of contiguous magnets arranged adjacent to each other to create lines of force extending laterally and longitudinally of the magnets. Happ et al describe, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,274, and 3,680,705, similar water conditioning devices. More recently, Moore, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,314, describes a scale inhibiting device used in a water heater inlet dip tube. While hydromagnetic devices are known in the art as is evidenced from the discussion provided, the art has not provided an easily installable device, either as retrofit or as original equipment, and which is also inexpensive and effective for preventing scale formation within shower heads such as exist in a domestic bath situation. The present invention particularly by providing structure capable of initiating auto-nucleation of scale within the bulk of a liquid passing through a water circuit, addresses the needs not met by the prior art so as to now warrant a greater usage of hydromagnetic devices for water conditioning purposes and especially within the environment of a domestic shower apparatus.